User blog:DarkSkullPirates/Chapter 702 Prediction
Title: Legend of Faries Cover: The guns they've created... are pointed at me!! Page 1 At the thousand sunny Brook: *holding a book entitles "Dressrosa"* Hmm. I've been reading up on this "Dressrosa" since i found this book on the ship... Chopper: '''Oh, really? '''Brook: Ah yes.. they say Donquixote Doflamingo has a man on his crew that brings inanimate objects to life, and those objects live as citizens in his city. Very interesting indeed... Chopper: DRESSROSA IS FULL OF MONSTERS?? Brook: I didn't say that!!! Page 2 Nami grabs the book from Brook Nami: Beautiful women huh? Just like Sanji to want to go into town. *sigh* Chopper: He probably followed his nose, there's tons of great smells coming from that island! It smells delicious! Nami: I don't care why, but he should've stayed here, how can a cutie like me fight off a shichibukai's subordinates, what if we get attacked? *Chopper, Brook, and Momonosuke are seen behind Nami with sad faces, insulted at the fact that Nami doesn't think they can protect her* Page 3 Momonosuke: Oh... whats this aura...? Nami: Aura..? Momonosuke: Yes, something all samurai are taught since birth. Brook: I see... Momonosuke: Someones over there... but the aura isn't that of a human... Page 4 Behind two rocks near the shore, the top of a head is showing. ???: Maybe they cant see me... All four: We can see you. ???:......... All four:............ ???: Maybe they still cant see me... All four: '''WE SAID WE CAN SEE YOU!! '''Page 5 *a young girl gets up from behind the rock* ???: Silly humans! Like I would let you see me! Everybody knows fairies have to be hidden!! *A young thin girl, with long blonde hair and a green dress that goes down to her thigh, and tiny ornate butterfly-like wings stands behind the rocks in plain view* Chopper: Fairy? ???: Oh uh... *she gets back behind the rocks* maybe they still don't know I'm here... Nami, Momo and Chopper: OF COURSE WE DO?? Page 6 Brook: '''A fairy.... I've always been interested in fairies. '''Chopper: you have? I didn't know that. Brook: The one thing I've wondered about them is... Do they wear any panties? *Nami smacks Brook* Nami: DIRTY OLD BAG OF BONES! *scene changes to the streets of Dressrosa* Page 7 *The Caesar exchanging team walks down the street, Caesar's mouth has been taped so he cant call out to the civilians for help, and and the tape has been covered by a giant fake moustache* *Law has given mask to Usopp and Robin so they look similar to the living toys, and is wearing one himself.* Law: Ok, so right down main street leads to the bridge to get to Green Bit.. Usopp: 'Why is Green Bit so dangerous that we cant go there by ship? ''*Robin smacks Usopp* '''Robin: Keep your voice down. We're being hunted on this island. Page 8 Law: Well, the island is the dump site for all its waste from the factories in the industrial district. Also, there are a few poisonous plants growing on the island. Dressrosa is only connected to it, because a few of the plants can be used to study diseases. Robin: Oh, very interesting. I purchased a book on Dressrosa back at Saboady, that information was not in it... Caesar: mmm, mmmmff! Usopp: Heheh, whats that goaty, cant hear you hehe! Page 9 *Up ahead, the round fat man on Donflamingo's crew, is walking down the street, with the top hat man with the gear coat sitting crossed legged on his hunch back* ???: Do you smell any trace of the Straw Hat kid, Sabueso? ???: Not quite Equipo... wait... Infobox: Sabueso, Donquixote Pirates Fighter Infobox'': Equipo, Donquixote Pirates Sniper '''Page 10 Sabueso: '''Nyii, Nyii! Up ahead! I smell a strong scent of something familiar!! '''Equipo: Careful, don't knock me over...WHOA! *Sabueso starts running quickly on all fours similar to a dog* Law: Uh oh.. Sabueso: Hey, I know that smell!! Page 11 Law: '''''Flip *The large chunk of ground from under Law, Usopp, Robin and Caesar flips into the ground, leaving a crater in the ground. The group falls into the hole, as Law replaces the top with a thin layer of rock, but not too thin.* Equipo: Huh what the... Where did those guys go? It happened so fast I could-- *The large chunk of ground falls on top of the two* Sabueso: ack! Equipo: ughhh! Page 12 Equipo: Who the hell did you get a scent of... Sabueso: I'm not quite sure... but I think it was Trafalgar! *The group are in a hole under the street* Law: Oi long nose, you have any plants that can dig for us? Usopp: Sure thing! Page 13 *Usopp makes a large plant similar to the Midori Boshi: Devil, but smaller and with sharper teeth* Usopp: Midori Boshi: Dirt Devil! This plant can make holes and grows extremely fast for a farther reach. I can chop off parts to aim where it digs. *Law smirks* Law: '''Nice job, long nose.. '''Page 14 *The Dirt Devil digs a hole straight down immediately.* Usopp: Oh uh.. heheh.. oops.. Law: ''*Fault face*'' That's not where we need to go... *The scene changes to Acacia, where the blind man made a hole in the ground* Luffy: WOAH! SO COOL! Hey old man wanna join my-- *His mouth is covered up by Zoro and Sanji* Page 15 Sanji: Uh, sorry mister. My little brother likes to play pirate, heh heh... Blind Man: Oh, hehehehe, that's nice. Thank you young man for being an honest person. I can tell you have a true heart, I'll be on my way now. *The Blind Guy walks off* Bartender: HEY!! GET BACK HERE!! WHAT ABOUT THE FLOOR! Blind Man: Oh, dont worry it wont stay that way permanently, it will reverse soon. Those street rats will be gone though. By the way, young boy, this surely wont be the last time you see me, I can tell. Page 16 Luffy: Sure thing, Ossan! *The Blind Man walks out of the restaurant* Franky Sanji and Luffy: Boy what a cool guy... Zoro and Kinemon: '''You don't know anything about him!! '''Franky: Oh yeah, i guess you're ri-- Zoro and Kinemon: What a cool sword... Franky Sanji and Luffy: DON'T YELL AT US IF YOU'RE GONNA DO IT TOO! Page 17 Kinemon: 'C'mon, I've been tracing brother Kanjuro's aura since we arived. He seems far off, but he's on this ''island. I think its this way. *he points down the street* '''Luffy: Alright, lets go save our samurai bro! Sanji: Quiet down god dammit! Page 18 *In a jail cell* Guard: Here's your food, prisoner... ???: I choose not to eat. I will eat when there is something worth celebrating Guard: Have it your way *A shadowed figure is seen inside the cell, a topknot and kimono are visible slightly* ???: I know you'll save me Kinemon. I just sensed a lot of strong Auras enter this island. I believe in you. Chapter End. Category:Blog posts